thediaryofawimpykidfandomcom-20200213-history
Chirag Gupta(Karan Brar)
Life and Career Karan Brar was born on January 18, 1999 in Redmond, Washington, to parents Jasbinder and Harinder Brar, who are of Indian ancestry.1234 He was raised in Bothell, Washington, and has one older sibling, a sister named Sabreena.234 Brar attended Cedar Wood Elementary School and studied acting at John Robert Powers and Patti Kalles workshops. Brar began his acting career at the age of 11, starring as Indian middle schooler Chirag Gupta in the comedy feature film Diary of a Wimpy Kid.23 Born and raised in the United States, Brar naturally speaks with an American accent and worked with a dialect coach to perfect his Indian accent for the role.35 In April 2010, he appeared in the Seeds of Compassion advertorial campaign announcing the Dalai Lama's visit to Seattle, as well as appearing in commercials for Shell Gasoline and Committee for Children.24 In March 2011, Brar reprised his role as Chirag Gupta in the feature film sequel Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules.2 In October 2011, it was confirmed that he would also be reprising his role as Chirag for the third installment of the Wimpy Kid franchise, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, released on August 3, 2012.6 In September 2011, Brar landed the role of 10-year-old Indian adoptee Ravi Ross on the Disney Channel comedy series Jessie.27 During pre-production of the show, the role of Ravi was originally intended to be a Hispanic boy named Javier from South America, but casting directors were impressed with Brar during the audition process and ultimately decided to recreate the role for him. Wimpy Kid Life Chirag Gupta is one of Greg's schoolmates and a minor character in the books, characterized by his short stature. Albeit he and Greg are well-acquainted and generally amiable to one another, Chirag has undeservingly been subjected to several practical jokes in his most significant appearances. Most notably, this includes the "Invisible Chirag" prank, following a summer in which the Gupta family had been scheduled to move away but an unexplained alteration of plans changed this, and as a result Chirag's classmates teasingly ignored his entire existence or presence for days on end, to his aggravation and shock. Though Chirag has apparently forgiven Greg and his fellow schoolmates for concocting these pranks, it was mentioned in one book that he takes advantage of his family's lack of observance of the Christmas holiday and no obligations to behave for Santa Claus to pick on Greg. In the movie adaptions, Chirag's role is enhanced, and he is portrayed by Karan Brar. He also plays a considerably more prominent role in these films, appearing in adaptions of books in which he'd been absent or hardly mentioned as a close acquaintance of Rowley and Greg's, and is depicted as being Indian-American. Brar lives in the Los Angeles area with his parents and older sister.2 He is fluent in both English and Punjabi.1 When he isn't busy working, Brar enjoys figure skating, roller skating, swimming, hip-hop dancing and playing video games.12 Before moving to Los Angeles, Brar volunteered at his local church in the Bothell-Seattle area.2 External Links https://mobile.twitter.com/TheKaranBrar <<<(Karan's Twitter) http://www.karanbrar.com <<< (Karan's Official Website)